


The Jock Clone Of Mikey Way

by Vee_from_Mars



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clone Fic, Gen, clone, dont @ me, hes probably a perfectly good man but that will not stop me from referring to him as Bitchfuckwad, i just think that mikey ways twink -> jock transformation was suspicously fast, i wrote this with my gf mostly at 2am, if i say too much more the secret service will assasinate me but this is real i saw him in ne, jock!mikey, no shade i love mikey !, sorry bout it, this isnt fiction, twink!mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_from_Mars/pseuds/Vee_from_Mars
Summary: The original Mikey Way was a twink and we all know it. That poor bastard is still in a basement somewhere, hiding out as his Jock clone goes on to watch sports.





	1. The Evidence

Hi! This was written with my beautiful goth gf who I love so much [@occup](https://occup.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Any one who doesn't go follow her will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Have a nice day!

Exhibit A: Prime Twink Era

(This man is clearly a bottom and we love him for it.)

Exhibit B: Prime Jock Era

(This man is clearly a top and he could 100% kick my ass. There's no doubt about it.)

Also note that mikey has posted [multiple](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVBhnQ8lbEf/?hl=en&taken-by=mikeyway) [pictures](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVyj95flUBn/?hl=en&taken-by=mikeyway) [of](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWCCctDFnVB/?hl=en&taken-by=mikeyway) [himself](https://www.instagram.com/p/BYB0dXdFj6t/?hl=en&taken-by=mikeyway) [in](https://www.instagram.com/p/BakrKEZlKW3/?hl=en&taken-by=mikeyway) [sports](https://www.instagram.com/p/BclVZQplvod/?hl=en&taken-by=mikeyway) [merch](https://www.instagram.com/p/Ba-Dut1lW9i/?hl=en&taken-by=mikeyway) (including the Dodgers and WWE) in the past year or so.

 


	2. Fringe Man and the Fuckboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waterparks meets a man in a van to go through with their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO CISHETS BEYOND THIS POINT

“We got him, boys. He’s just like the Emo Legend, but with an affinity for sports. 99% of his twinkiness has been removed, but the rest is in the face. Now people will actually care about something your shitty discount All Time Low band is involved in!” The van-man in shitty fucking acid wash denim said.

“Hello. I'm Mikey Way and I like shitty boy bands and fucking women.” He motioned for a ball cap, hoping to wear it backwards sometime soon. One must earn that. Unless you're a lesbian, in which case it is your god given right.

“Oh my god. He's perfect.” White boy #1 said, staring at the jock in awe. He had to brush back his bubble gum fringe to see him better. Mikey was already checking his hair in the rear view mirror.

“What did you do with the original?” He asked, running his hand through his Manic Panic stained hair.

“That doesn’t concern you.” Shady acid wash guy answered.

“Can he play bass?”

“He can! He has the same musical abilities as the twink, along with extensive knowledge of beer. He does, however, lack the ability to please sexual partners.” 

“I do know a lot about beer, and my wife hasn’t orgasmed in six months” NuMikey answered with a very not-emo smile.

“Uhhm, sounds good enough for me! Just to double check, is he straight-straight or… is 20$ still $20 no matter how you make it?” Mikey snapped his head towards bubble gum bitch.

“Are you calling me a faggot? Some sort of homo? Some gay guy? I respect gay guys. I fully support the LGBTQ+ community and I am not offended by your assumption, but it is incorrect. Bitch! I. Like. Pussy!”

The entire van clapped. “What an ally!! Give him a medal, and get him some Pussy, now!!!” The driver shouted. 

“All right, kids, I've got everything arranged. This Mikey has a wife, a kid, and a trendy dad instagram. Your fans are gonna love him. They'll eat this shit right up.”

“Perfect. And the… original… I assume he won’t be causing any problems?” The Bitchfuck asked with a wink.

“I put him in... trustworthy hands. He won't come out of the woodworks anytime soon. You ever heard of Avril Lavigne? That was my best work.”

“Oh, certainly.” Bitchfuckwad said, stroking his chin in a weird movie villain manner.

Mikey crossed his arms and nodded to himself in the passenger seat. “Pussy. I like... Pussy.”

“You sure do, buddy! You sure do.” White boy #2 reassured him. “Let’s get you some coffee.” Pink haired boy went to close the door on the shady denim guy after paying him in full, but he held it open.  
“Hey! Word of advice, ya gotta ease him into this life. Stay low for a year at least, MCR has only just broken up. Say that bitch is at rehab or something.”

“I’m not some weak pussy. I am a man. I am a masculine man. I have no Twink Blood left in me.” NuMikey frowned, trying to flex his (very hetero and testosterone packed) muscles without being too obvious.

With his final words of advice the acid soaked dealer man let the door shut and walked away. Maybe he found a wife, maybe he went on a coke binge with the money, maybe he started paying child support for his 29 kids, just floating around out there. We'll never know. He probably fucking died.

“I love testosterone, pain, and pussy. I also LOVE tits!” NuMikey proclaimed, fistbumping white boy #3.

“Me too!” Bitchfuckshitwadcuntlord answered. “And so do my two gimps here. We don’t even suck eachother off no matter how bored we get, We’re all guys here. All dudes. All straight dudes who love cockuh-cunts!!! LOVE those. And I love ass, but only on women. I refuse to tie my jacket around my waist, too. My underwear never matches my outfit. I swear to FUCK i’m straight, My gimps are straight too. You get it, buddy?”

Mikey nodded profusely and popped the collar on his letterman. “I think I’m going to like it here, bros.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2, the first actual chapter, will be posted very soon. It's almost ready!


End file.
